SA chicas y chicos
by andreanathalie5
Summary: Después de una alocada piyamada, las cosas se volvieron muy locas para los chicos. Llegaran nuevos chicos, ¿serán nuevos rivales, para los chicos?. Unos chicos muy celosos y unas chicas muy divertidas ¡Pasen a leerlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Holisss**, **para poder empezar unas aclaraciones: debe leer el manga para poder enterder el fanfic y todos son pareja ( hikari/kei, akira/tadashi, megumi/yahiro, sakura/jun y ryuu/finn) **

**Los personaje de S.A no me pertenecen por desgracia TwT.**

**Capitulo 1: Una gran idea **

Era un dia como cualquier otro para 7 chicos que se encontraban en un gran invernadero, disfrutando su hora del te´.

Muy bien, que opinan?- dijo Akira,mientras enseñaba un gran pastel de fresas, ella era una joven de cabellera corta de un color rosa claro.

¡HORA DE COMER!- grito Tadashi asercandose al partel, era un castaño muy gloton y guapo.

¡NO SOLO ES PARA TI!-grito Akira pegandole en la cabeza.

Se ve delicioso- escribio Megumi en su pizarra de juguete (el que le regalo Yahiro en el cap 19 creo) ella era una joven de largos cabellos castaños , que hablaba por escrito para cuidar su voz.

Esta increible ¿verdad Ryuu?- dijo Jun el hermano gemelo de Megumi, el era igual que ella pero su cabello era mas corto.

Si, era de esperarse de Akira-san ¿que te parece kei?-dijo nuestro amante de los animales, el era un joven de cabello verde y muy atractivo.

Si esta bien, como sea-dijo Takishima Kei, que hasta este momento no habia hablado ya que estaba concentrado en su computadora, el es castaño y muy pero muy atractivo.

¡NI SIQUIERA LO HAS VISTO!- le grito furiosa

Tranquila Akira, esta genial se nota que estuviste mucho tiempo hacendolo, muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias-dijo Hikari con una linda sonrisa y que hasta ese momento hablo ya que estaba concentrada viendo el enorme pastel.

¡HIKARI!TwT, eres tan linda y amable por eso te quiero-dijo esta mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en las mejillas.

Dejarias de hacer eso frente ami- dijo Kei un poco celoso por los besos.

¿Que le pasa ahora?-dijo tadashi mientras comia un pedazo de pastel que Akira ya le habia dado.

Esta celoso-dijieron 3 voces a la vez,atras de ellos.

¡Sa-Sakura!-dijo Jun sorprendido

¡Finn!-dijo Ryuu igual de sorprendido

Yahiro ¿que te trae por aqui?- escribio Megumi contenta

Solo queria verte es algo malo?-dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, el era un chico de una cabellera rosa claro,llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camida de botones rosa claro.(lo olvide los chicos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes)

No es malo-escribio un poco sonrajada.

¡Jun-kun! no sabes cuanto te he estrañado-dijo Sakura abrazandolo por el cuello, ella era una jove muy linda de cabellera rosa fuerte, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con detalles rosas.

Sakura- es lo unico que pudo decir ya que estaba nerviso, todavia no se acostumbraba a los abrazos de Sakura.

mmm ¿hola?-dijo Hikari un poco desorientada

Hola hikari-chan- dijo Finn una chicas de cabello rubio corto y de ojos azule,vestia con una blusa de color amarilla y una flalda negra(ella aparece en el manga)

¿Que hacen aqui?- pregunto la morena

Pues venia a ver como estaba Ryuu, pero creo que Sakura-chan les hiba decir algo-dijo esta, mientas miraba a la pelirosa abrazando a Jun.

Es cierto- dijo Sakura separandose de Jun-chicas las queria invitas a una piyamada esta noche, esque me sinto sola, mi padre se fue del pais por negocios-dijo ella con una carita triste

¡Yo quiero ir!-dijo rapidamente Finn-sera mi primera piyamada ¿que dices Megumi-chan?

Claro que ire, sera divertido-escribio rapidamente con una sonrisa.

Si es por Sakura-chan ire-dijo Haruhi con un puño levantado.

Ire yo tambien- dijo Akira contenta.

Gracias chicas ToT-dijo Sakura con cascadas en los ojos.

Oigan chicos ¿porque no sale untedes tambien?-dijo Finn.

Si como una noche de chicos- dijo Akira.

¡Si agamoslo!-dijo Tadashi emocionado.

Si, ¿por que no?-dijo Jun.

Seria divertido ¿que dices Kei?-pregunto el amante de los animale.

Lo lamento no puedo ir, tengo cosas que hac-no termino de hablar, ya que lo interrumpieron.

Eres aburrido- dijo Yahiro, mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Hikari-pobre Hikari, tener un novio tan aburrido ¿no es algo molesto?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Callate,ire de acuerdo- dijo Kei enojado mientras cerraba su compu.

Entonces ya esta listo, vengan a mi casa a las 8:00, adios-dijo Sakura mientras se ivan.

Los recogere en sus casas a las 9:00, yo escogere el lugar a donde vamos a ir, adios Megumi-dijo yahiro saliendo con una sonrisa malefica.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Una noche alocada part 1

**Los personajes de S.A** **no me pertenecen, solos los que yo invente.**

**Capitulo 2: Una noche alocada part 1**

Eran las 8:00 P.M, en la casa de Sakura, las chicas se encontraban en la sala principal, este era muy grande, con un sus paredes de un color rosa palido con detalles verdes, llenos de jarrones antiguos y fotografias, ellas estaban sentadas en unos sofas color azul turqueza y en medio una pequeña mesita con bebidas.

Bienvenidas- dijo un mayordomo haciendo una reverencia-las llevare con Sakura-sama.

Las chicas asistienron y fueron atras del mayordomo.

A hora que lo veo, hay mas mayordomos que mucamas y la mayoria son muy jovenes- dijo Hikari mirando mirando a chicos como su edad, vestidos de mayordomo.

Me lo esperaba de Sakura, es toda una picara- dijo Akira, mientras subian unas escalera y se pararon en una puerta.

Sakura-sama, aqui estan sus invitada- dijo el, mientras golpiaba levemente la puerta.

Dejalas pasar- dijo esta desde adentro

El mayordomo abrio la puerta cuidadosamente y dejo pasar a las chicas.

Que tenga buena noche Sakura-sama- dijo este y cerro la puerta. Las chicas se sorprendieron pero mas Hikari, la habitacion era enorme, sus paredes eran de color rosa, habia una cama de agua demasiado grande para ellas 5, tenia un televisor de pantalla plana, vidiojuegos y en todo el cuarto fotografias de Jun.

Hola chicas- dijo Sakura, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

¡WOW!, ee-esta es tu habitacion- dijo una asombrada Hikari.

Si asi es, bueno vamos a ponernos la piyamas- dijo esta alegremente.

¡SI VAMOS!- gritaron todas.

Las chicas se pusieron sus piyamas que consistian asi: Finn tenia una blusa de botones color amarilla que le quedaba un poco grande, un short de mesclilla muy cortito y unas zandalias amarillas.

Sakura tenia una blusa rosa,una faldita blanca y unas zandalias rosas con blanco.

Akira tenia una blusa blanca, unos short a mitad del muslo de color rosa palido y con zandalias color marron.

Megumi tenia un fluson que le quedaba un poco grande, era de color blanco con detalles rojos le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y tenia unas zandalias rojas.

Hikari tenia una camiseta de tirantes de color celeste le que daba un poco arriba del ombligo, tambien unos shork de color negro nuy pegado y corto, tambien unas zandalias azules.

Nos vemos bien no creen?- dijo Finn mirandose al espejo.

Si, mi Haruki se ve tan linda- dijo Akira mientras abrazaba a esta.

Tienes razon- dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba una camara de un cajon de su armario- estoy segura que a los chicos les encantaran estas fotos- dijo ella y empezo a tomar varias fotos a las chicas.

¡Basta Sakura, no dejare que ese maldito de Kei mire a Hikari con esta linda ropa!-dijo Akira mientras le quitaba la camara a la pelirosa.

Hablando de los chicos,¿que estaran haciendo?-escribio Megumi en su pizarra.


	3. Una noche alocada part 2

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**Nos vemos bien no creen?- dijo Finn mirandose al espejo.**_

_**Si, mi Haruki se ve tan linda- dijo Akira mientras abrazaba a esta.**_

_**Tienes razon- dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba una camara de un cajon de su armario- estoy segura que a los chicos les encantaran estas fotos- dijo ella y empezo a tomar varias fotos a las chicas.**_

_**¡Basta Sakura, no dejare que ese maldito de Kei mire a Hikari con esta linda ropa!-dijo Akira mientras le quitaba la camara a la pelirosa.**_

_**Hablando de los chicos,¿que estaran haciendo?-escribio Megumi en su pizarra.**_

**Capitulo 3: Una noche alocada part 2**

_**Con los chicos**_

Este es el lugar que escogiste- dijo Kei mirando furioso a Yahiro.

Ellos estaban en la entrada de un bar nocturno, claro que era uno de buena reputacion, se escuchaba la musica a gran volumen, habian mesas muy bien acomodadas y en el centro una botella de vino.

Acaso no te agradan mis gustos- le dijo Yahiro mirandolo fijamente, (el vestia con una camisa rosa palido, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de mesclilla).

Si, no me agradan- dijo Kei friamente (su atuendo era por una camisa de botones de color azul y unos pantalones negros).

Vamos Kei, de seguro nos divertiremos- dijo Tadashi con una gotita de agua en la nuca (estilo anime), (el vestia con una camisa de color naranja, y unos pantalones azules).

Disculpa jovenes, tienen una reservacion?- pergunto el que atendia la entrada, interrumpiendo la dicusion.

Claro que si- dijo rapidamente, el de pelirosa.

Nombre,porfavor?- dijo este.

Yahiro Saiga- dijo este.

Si aqui esta-dijo rapidamente- el los llevara a su mesa- dijo mientras señalaba a un mesero.

Muchas gracias- dijo Ryuu con una sonrisa de agradecimiento (su antuendo consistia en una camisa verde encima de este un suerte negro y unos pantalones blancos).

El mesero los llevo a una mesa un poco alejada de la pista de baile, era una mesa grande, de 5 sillas, en el medio de la mesa 5 copas de vidrio llenos de vino y algunas botanas, cuando llegaron se sentaron en las sillas y el mesero se retiro.

Que interesante es este lugar, verdad?-dijo nuetro Jun emocionado (el vestia con una camisa color rojo palido, una bufanda negra y unos pantalones negros).

Si, ademas hay mucha comida- dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Yo no lo encuentro interesante- dijo Kei con arrogancia.

No digas eso, este lugar tiene mucha personalidad, solo que no tienes idea de como divertirse- dijo Yahiro con una sonris burlona.

Que dijiste?- prengunto con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Lo que escuchaste- dijo con burla.

Vamos chicos tranquilos, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Jun un poco nervios.

Si Jun-kun, nos divertiremos y que mejor que un reto-dijo el pelirosa.

Reto?-pregunto Tadashi confundido.

Si reto a Kei-kun a que tome esta botella de vino- dijo con una sonrisa malefica.

Acepto- dijo Kei arrando la botella y empezando a tomerlo.

Esto terminara mal- dijo nuestro amante de animales con un tono de preocupacion.

Ustedes no se quedan atras, ya aqui empieza la divercion-dijo dandole a cada uno su copa de vino.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Los personajes de S.A no me pertenecen, solo los que yo invente.**

**Capitulo 4: ¡¿QUE HACEN AQUI?!**

_**Con las chicas**_

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el piso, comiendo dulces de buena marca y hablando de sus novios.

Chicas, como fue su primer beso con los chicos- dijo de repente Sakura, un poco sonrajada.

¿Por que lo quieres saber?- esscribio Megumi rapidamenta en su pizzarra, toda roja.

Curiosidad, ahora tu dime y despues yo te digo- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona.

Bien, lo dire- escribio, con la cabeza agachada.

**FLASHBACK..**

_Esta con Yahiro terminando una cita, todavia no me rendia, si el se divertia entonces saldriamos juntos. _

_¿Te has divertido?-le escribi en la pizarra que el me regalo en la primera cita._

_No tanto- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona._

_Tras escuchar eso baje la cabeza resignada, ¿que are para que el se divierta?_

_Menti, si me diverti- dijo el mientras trataba de ocultar su cara toda roja,haci que me acerque y lo bese._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK..**

¡Que hermoso!- dijo Sakura con brillos el los ojos.

Gracias- escribio Megumi toda sonrajada.

Ahora tu Sakura-chan- dijo Finn.

Bueno solo dire que yo le di el beso- dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida.

Que mala eres Sakura-chan- le escribio Megumi.

Tranquila Megumi-chan, bueno es el turno de Hikari- dijo esta, mientras le dirijia una mirada a la morena.

Pero eso ya lo sabemos, fue en Londres- dijo Akira enojada.

Pues ese fue el segundo, el primero fue cuando lo cuidaba en su casa ya que tenia fiebre- dijo Hikaria totalmente roja.

¡¿QUE?!-grito Akira.

Lo lamento por no desirselos- dijo la morena apenada.

Tranquila Hikari, toda la culpa lo tiene ese maldito de Kei por aprovecharse de ti porque eres tan linda y amable- dijo esta con llamas en los ojos.

Bueno, deveriamos ir a dormir ya que son las 12:30 p.m- dijo la pelirosa mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Si vamos- dijo Finn acostandose en la cama, seguida por las demas.

_**Con los chicos**_

Los chicos seguian en el bar nocturno, se estaban divirtiendo, lo malo era que estaban bebiendo mucho licor, Kei lo hacia por el reto y ya se habia tomado la mitad de la botella de vino, Yahiro solo tomaba por divercion y el resto de los chicos se negaban a tomar, pero luego se dejaron llevar por insistencias de su amigo terminar todos estaban ebrios.

Disculpe señores, pero estamos a punto de cerrar- dijo un mesero, mientras levantaba la copas de la mesa.

Pero nadamas hemos estado una hora aqui-dijo un Yahiro borracho, mientras trataba se pararse se su silla.

Lo siento joven, pero an estado 3 horas y media aqui- dijo el mesero, enseñandoles la hora de su reloj de su muñeca.

Entonces nos vamos-dijo Kei mientras caminaba a la salida, tropezandose con las mesas y sillas.

¡Esperanos!- dijiieron todos tratando de ancanzarlo.

Los chicos estaban saliendo del bar, Yahiro trataba de marcar con su celular, para que su chofer viniera a recojerlos.

Mira ¡un conejo!- dijo Jun señalado un lugar.

No es un conejo, es un perro- dijo Tadashi aligual de ebrio.

No sean tontos, es una simple piedra- dijo Kei corrigiendolos.

Es una piedra, que gracioso- dijo Ryuu riendose a carcajadas.

Se podrian callar- dijo Yahiro hablandole a un poster de luz.

Oye estamos aqui- dijo Tadashi, girando al pelirosa hacia su direccion.

Mi chofer ya esta cerca de aqui- djio este.

Y despues adonde iremos- dijo Ryuu.

¡Ya se!-dijo Jun de repente.

_**De nuevo con las chicas**_

Las chicas dormian tranquilamente en la cama, hasta que se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, la primera en despertar fue Megumi, que despues desperto a las chicas.

¿Que pasa Megumi?-dijo Hikari levantandose.

Si porque me despiertas, estaba soñando con Jun-kun- dejo Sakura un poco molestas.

Alguien toca la puerta- escribio la castaña.

De nuevo se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y una vos tras de esta.

Sakura-sama esta despierta- dijo la otra persona.

Si, que pasa?- dijo la pelirosa, mientras abriea la puerta y ver a un mayordomo un poco mas mayor que los otros mayordomos.

Hay unos jovenes que desean verla a usted y sus amigas- dijo este con un tono refinado.

Jovenes?- dijo Akira mientras que salia con las demas chicas.

Que desean vernos?- dijo Hikari confundida.

Las chicas estaban muy confundidas, ¿que chicos desean verlas a esta hora de la noche?, asi que decidieron bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

¡¿QUE HACEN AQUI?!- gritaron las chicas/ lo escribi Megumi en letras grandes.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. ¡PERVERTIDO! part 1

**Los personajes de S.A no me pertenecen porque si lo fuera habria mucho lemon XD.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Capitulo 5: ¡PERVERTIDO! part 1**

¡¿QUE HACEN AQUI?!-gritaron las chicas/ lo escribio Megumi en letras grandes.

¿Chicos porque estan aqui, estan bien?-dijo Hikari preocupada.

No, no me siento bien- dijo Kei, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la morena- pero un beso me haria sentir mucho mejor- dijo este, tomando la barbilla de esta y acercandose peligrosamente.

¡SUELTALA, PERVERTIDO!- grito Akira dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Apesta mucho a licor, estan ebrios no es verdad?- escribio Megumi, mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Solo tomamos varias copas-dijo Yahiro abrazando por el hombro a Megumi.

Pareciera que tomaron una botella completa- dijo Finn.

Vamos apenas se pueden poner en pie, el los llevara para que duerman, ya es tarde- dijo Sakura, mostrando a un mayordomo.

Pero me quiero dormir con Hikari- dijo Kei abrazando a la morena.

¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!- grito Akira empujando a Kei

No seas mala Akira, yo tambien quiero dormir contigo- dijo Tadashi abrazandola.

¡ALEJATE!- grito esta mientra empujaba a su novio totalmente roja.

Bueno nos iremos a dormir, porfavor llevalos a las habitaciones de huespedes- le dijo Sakura a su mayordomo.

Enseguida, Sakura-sama- dijo este llevando a los chicos.

Cuando despierten mañana los golpiare tan fuerte, para que no vuelvan a tomar ni una pizca de licor- dijo Akira muy enfadada.

Vamos tranquilisate Akira-chan- dijo Finn, mientras subian las escaleras.

Si, no es para tanto ademas mi Jun-kun se ve tan adorable asi- dijo Sakura con brillos en los ojos, mientras abria la puerta de su habitacion.

Si, ademas me da mucho guste que esten aqui- escribio Megumi con una sonrisa.

Megumi tiene razon, no nos causaran problemas si estan aqui, verdad?- dijo Hikari,entrando a la habitacio, pero derepente se apagaron todas las luzes de la casa.

¿Que a pasado?- dijo Sakura un poco asustada.

No me digan que esos tontos cortaron toda la luz de la casa- dijo Akira enojada.

Sakura, tienes una linterna- dijo Hikari a la pelirosa.

Si, aqui tienes- dijo la pelirosa y le entrego la linterna a la morena.

Gracias, bueno vamos a fuera- dijo Hikari prendiendo la linterna, luego alguien le tocaba el brazo, ella voltio y se encontro con su amiga castaña.

Estas segura de ir afuera?- escribio Megumi.

Si, debemos saber donde estan los chicos- dijo la morena.

Entonces yo voy- escribio la castaña con determinacion.

Nosotras igual- dijo Finn.

Entonces vamos-dijo la morena, abriendo la puerta de la habitacion.

Las chicas salieron todas juntas de la habitacion, lentamente bajaban las escaleras, tenian miedo hasta Hikari, tan solo imaginarse que estan bajo el mismo techo de 5 ebrios locos, temblaban por el miedo y el frio que entraban por las ventanas, ya que tenian sus pijamas muy cortas.

Bien Sakura donde estan las habitaciones de los chicos- dijo Hikari tratando de no tropezar con las cosas.

Por aqui- dijo Sakura, mientras entraban en un gran pasillo con una gran cantidad de habitaciones. De repente se escucho que cerraba una puerta.

Que fue eso- dijo Finn asustada.

Tengo miedo ToT- dijo Sakura con cascadas en los ojos.

¿Donde esta Megumi?-dijo Hikari buscandola con la linterna.

No, se llevaron a Megumi- dijo Akira muy asustada.

Vamos chicas, si queremos salvarla tenemos que buscar la forma de encender la luz de la casa.

_**Con Megumi..**_

Estaba adentro de una habitacion a oscuras, estaba aterrada no sabia donde estaba?, ni donde estaban mis amigas? y lo peor quien me habia metido aqui?. Despues senti que alguien me abrazaba por detras y besaba ni cuello, me estremeci, pero no me movi sentia tanto placer.

Megumi-dijo una voz profunda, cerca de mi oido.

_¡¿Yahiro?!, pero ¿que demonios esta haciendo?, esto esta mal el esta ebrio, tengo que detenerlo ahora mismo._Penso ella.

Megumi, te_ quiero- dijo Yahiro, _me giropara queestuvieramos frente a frente- te quiero toda mia- dijo el, me agarro y me beso apasionadamente. Yo me deje llevar por las caricias del chico, cuando senti una mano recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de el bluson.

_¡Megumi que haces!, dentenlo ahora, esta ebrio y si haces esto de seguro en la mañana se le olvidara-_penso la castaña.

Entonces lo empuje y trate de abrir la puesta, pero 2 manos me detuvieron, haci acorralandome entre la puerta.

No iras a ninguna parte- dijo atrayendome con fuerza hacia el.

Agarre con fuerza mi pizarra y haci golpiandolo con esta, el me solto y aproveche ese momento para salir de ese lugar.

**Con las chicas**

Hemos buscado por todas parte y no encontramos la manera de ensender la luz- dijo Finn cansada.

Mejor busquemos a Megumi-chan, antes que sea violada- dijo Sakura con temor.

Sakura no digas eso, pero tienes rason debemos buscarla- dijo Akira.

Las chicas se dirijian en busquedad de su amiga castaña, pero algo las hizo temblar de miedo, alrededor de ella se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban mas a ellas. Hikari trato de ver con la linterna el causante de esos pasos, pero derepente alguien le quito la lampara apagandola. Estaban muertas del miedo, los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca.

¡CORRAN!-grito Akira deseperada, todas las obedecieron y salieron a corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

_**Con Finn**_

Sali corriendo lo mas fuerte posible, pero escuchaba pasos detras de mi, apresure el paso con mas fuerza, pero despues ya no escuchaba los pasos detras de mis, pense que por fin estaba a salvo pero veo que estaba en un corredor sin salida. Senti que alguien ponian unas manos en mi cuerpo, una atraz de la cabeza y otra en mi cintura, me estremeci. Pero luego pude ver con la ayuda de la luna reflejandose en la ventana de tras de mi, que era ¡Ryuu!.

Ryuu ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- dije muy desesperada.

El no me contesto, solo me atrajo mas hacia el y me empezo al besar tan como decirlo posesivamente, mientras tocaba uno de mis pechos. Sabia que estaba mal, pero era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba asi y me deje llevar.

**Quieren saber que pasara con Sakura, Akira y Hikari**

**no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. ¡PERVERTIDO! part 2

**Nota importante: estoy planeando en hacer un fanfic de uta no prince-sama, pero no tendra yaoi, sera un HarukaxTodos, porfavor si les agrada la idea comenten, y haci lo hare con mas gusto.¡LOS AMO MINNA-SAN!**

**Los personajes de S.A no me pertenecen.**

*w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w*

**Capitulo 6: ¡PERVERTIDO! part 2**

_**con Sakura**_

Corri lo mas que podia, segui escuchando los malditos paso detras de mi, trataba de ver quien era pero la oscuridad no me lo permitia, mis piernas dolian y temblaban, ya no podia mantenerme en pie, tropeze con algo y empeze a caer.

Auch*, esto me pasa por no hacer mas depor- susurre, pero no pude terminar ya que senti que alguien se ponia encima de mi cuerpo,

¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz dulce, que te podia embriagar en tan solo escucharla.

_¡¿JUN-KUN?!,¿porque Jun-kun me estaba persiguiendo? y ¿porque esta encima de mi?-_pense totalmente confundida.

Si, estoy bien gracias Jun-kun, pero me podrias decir ¿que estas haciendo?- dije un poco enojada.

El no me contesto, senti que agarraba mi cuello con un poco de fuerza y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi y me beso, era un beso muy diferente a los que el me daba, este era mucho mas salvaje, y me empeze a dejar poco a poco. Sabia que el Jun interno se habia despertado.

_**con Akira**_

No se como llegue a este estado, habia corriedo demasiado y llegue a una gran biblioteca con muchos libros en repizas, me sente en un sofa que era para 3 personas, necesitaba descanzar, y ahora mi tonto novio esta estaba encima de mi, besando mi cuello.

¡SUELTAME MALDITO!- grite tratando de empujarlo.

De repente me calle, nose porque pero no queria que se detuviera.

_**con Hikari**_

Estaba encerrada en la habitacion de Sakura, sostenia mis rodillas y respirada constantemente, entaba muy aterrada tan solo pensar que sea un asesino dentro de la casa, estaba muerta de miedo.

_¡AL DEMONIO CON ESTO!, ASESINO O NO LE PARTIRE LA CARA-_pense, mientras me dirigia a la puerta, la abri con cuidado, pero me quede inmovil, frente a mi habia una sombra un poco mas grande que yo. La sombra me agarro de la cintura, cerro la puerta con fuerza y me tiro a la cama.

No te me acerques, te puedo matar con un solo golpe- dije rapidamente, tratando de asustarlo.

No hip* lo creo- dijo una voz profunda, con olor a licor.

¡¿KEI?!,¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PLANEANDO HACER?- grite desesperada.

Hecerte impura- contesto el como si nada, mientras se quitaba su camisa, dejando ver su e

El comenzo a besar mi cuello, mordiendolo, lamiendolo, cada ves que hacia eso me salia uno que otro gemido. De un tiron me quito mi blusa y empezo a jugar con mis pechos (no dormia con sosten).

Ke- Kei para- dije en un gemido, mientras ponia mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, haci poniendo una postura un poco reveladora. El me atrajo mas a el, haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran. Se sentia tan bien y hubiera seguido si no es que de repente las luces se enciende y volvi a la tierra.

¡PERVERTIDO!- grite, mientras le pegaba en donde mas le duele, me puse la blusa y sali corriendo hacia la sala.

_**NORMAL **_

Las demas hicieron lo mismo, solo que con golpes diferentes: Finn le pego una bofetada a el peliverde, Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Akira una patada en las costillas. Todas fueron a la sal y vieron Megumi y aun mayordomo junto al aparato electrico que enciende las luces.

Gracias- dijo Finn y Hirari, mientras la abrazaban.

Porfavor, lleva a los chicos en sus habitaciones y dejalos encerrados- dijo una furiosa Sakura.

Si señora- dijo este saliendo de la sala.

Bueno vamonos a dormir, mañana los haremos sufrir de acuerdo?- escribio Megumi con llamas en los ojos.

¡Si!- dijieron las demas.

Nota: las chicas todavia son virgenes.*w*

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Apartir de este capitulos habran nuevos personajes que me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de S.A no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**Capitulo 7: Conociendo nuevos amigos.**

Las chicas se encontraba en el comedor desayunando, se habian despertado a las 6:00 de la mañana, no habian podido dormir toda la noche, cada vez que cerraban los ojos los recuerdos que habian pasado con los chicos venian a sus cabezas.

Chicas, hay que hacer un plan para a hacer sufrir a los chicos- dijo Sakura friamente, mientras tomaba de su taza un poco de te´.

¡Solo hay que matarlos!- dijo Akira furiosa.

No,hay que hacer que sufran- dijo Hikari enojada.

_Tengo una idea- _escribio Megumi con una sonrisa malvada.

_**con los chicos**_

Los chicos se encontraban el misma habitacion, Kei y Jun sen encontraban en durmiendo en una cama, Yahiro y Ryuu en un sofa y Tadashi en el piso con una sabana. El primero en levantarse fue Kei, que tenia un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿Que estoy haciendo aqui? y mi camisa?-dijo este viendo que estaba medio desnudo.

¿Que paso?- pregunto Jun.

No tengo idea- le respondio Kei, mientras le quitaba la sabana a Tadashi.

Hey- dijo Tadashi parandose.

Despierten- dijo Kei, mientras le lanzaba la sabana al peliverde y al pelirosado.

Oye- reclamo Yahiro.

Hey, chicos me podrian decir que hago aqui?- dijo Ryuu parandose del sofa.

Pues, recuerdo que un señor de traje negro (el mayordomo), nos avento aqui- dijo Tadashi.

En serio?, y que hicimos en la noche?- pregunto el peliverde

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, cuando los momentos que pasaron con las chicas se presentaron en sus cabezas, estaban con los ojos abriertos y totalmente sonrajados.

¡AAAHHHHH!- gritaron todos a la vez, mientras salian corriendo de la habitacion.

_**NORMAL**_

Los chicos corrieron hasta la sala, donde estaban sus novias sentada en los sofas azules. Las chicas vieron que los chicos entraban a la sala, era momento de poner su plan en marcha.

Chicos, al parecer ya despertaron, diganme como estuvo su noche?-pergunto Sakura con una sonrisa nada tierna.

Sakura, yo- Jun dijo, pero no pudo terminar, ya que lo interrumpieron.

Tranquilos chicos, hablamos de eso y entedemos que lo hicieron porque estaban ebrios- dijo una Hikari comprensiva.

Pero eso no significa, que no tendran un castigo- dijo Finn con una sonrisa malvada.

Catigo?-preguntaron los chicos.

Si, veran faltan 3 dias para que empiensen las clases, asi que nos quedaremos en casa de Sakura-chan y en esos dias seran nuestros sirvientes- dijo Akira con brillos en lo ojos.

_De acuerdo?-_ escribio Megumi en su pizarra.

Los chicos se ivan a negarse, pero cuando vieron las caras de enfado de sus novias, decidieron mejor callarse.

Bien, quieron que limpien y hagan la comida- ordeno la pelirosa.

Nosotras vamos al centro comercial, regresamos a las 4:00- dijo Akira, saliendo de la casa, seguida de las demas, cuando salieron entraron a una limosina color negro. Dejando a los chicos sin habla.

Esto nos pasa por estupidos-dijo Yahiro, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

...

_**con las chicas**_

Las chicas estaban en la limosina, en camino al centro comercial,estaban hablando sobre lo bien que salio su plan y lo gracioso que eran las caras de sus novios en ese momento.

Sakura-sama hemos llegado- dijo un señor de 33 años de edad,el era el chofer, se bajo del auto y abrio la puerta trasera para que pudieran salir.

Gracias Kaoru, ven a recogernos aqui a las 3:30 de la tarde- dijo la pelirosa, mientras salia del auto seguida de sus amiga.

De acuerdo señorita- dijo este, subiendo a la limosina y empezando a irse.

Las chicas estaban frente a un gran centro comercial, habia una gran cantidad de personas entrando y saliendo, pues claro ese era el centro comercial mas famoso de la ciudad.

Vamos chicas, nos divertiremos- dijo Sakura emocionada,(se me olvidaba, ella estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con detalles rosas , una falda rosa y unas zapatillas blancas).

_Lo lamento Sakura-chan, acaban de abrir una tienda de instrumentos musicales por unas cuantas cuadras de aqui y me encantaria verla-_ escribio Megumi, con una dulce sonrisa, (vestia con un vestido de tirantes color purpura, unas medias negras, unas zapatillas negras de tacon bajo y en su pelo una diadema color negra.)

Me contaron que habra una exposicion de arte en el parque que un poco lejos de aqui, y me encantaria verla, necesito aprender mas sobre la cultura de esta ciudad- dijo Finn muy contenta, (vestia con un vestido amarillo que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.)

Hace 2 dias, acaban de abrir un gimnacio en la ciudad, me an dicho que esta genial, pero lo quiero comprobar yo misma, y haci podre vencer a Kei- dijo Hikari con un puño levantado, seguian teniendo competencias, era su forma de quererse, (ella estaba vestida con una blusa azul turqueza de tirantes, unos pantalones negros ajustados asi revelando sus curvas y sus piernas, llevaba unos tenis azules y un liston en el cuello.)

Yo ire contigo Sakura, necesito comprar ingredientes, para cuando empiese la escuela- dijo Akira feliz, (ella vestia una blusa rosa palido, una falda negra y unas zapatillas rosas.)

Bien, nos vemos aqui a las 3:30, tengan cuidado- dijo Sakura entrando al centro comercial y las chicas se ivan por diferente camino.

...

_**con Finn**_

Ella estaba en el parque, en una exibicion de arte, habian muchos pinturas y algunas pequeñas estatuas. Se encontraba observando toda la galeria de pintura, cuando una le llamo la atencion. Era un cuadro donde se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa y atras de ella un jardin de rosas rojas.

Valla, que hermosa!- susurro esta, mirando la pintura.

Muchas gracias-dijo una voz masculina detras de ella, esta se dio la vuelta, encontrandose con un chico de su misma edad,era un poco mas grande que ella, de cabellera azul, ojos grises, tenia una camisa cafe, unos pantalones azules y un delantal manchado de pintura.

mmm..¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto la chica, mirando fijamente al chico.

Soy el dueño se esa pintura, me llamo Kairi- dijo este educadamente.

Enserio?, eres un gran pintor, yo me llamo Finn- dijo ella alegremente.

Me alagas mucho,Finn-dijo Kairi, pero luego la miro fijamente.

Pa-pasa algo?- dijo esta un poco nerviosa.

Solo estaba pensando que eres tan hermosa como una princesa-dijo el con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya veo- dijo ella totalmente nerviosa, ya que de verdad era una princesa.

Me encantaria hecer una pintura de ti, pero solo si me lo permites- dijo Kairi con una linda sonrisa.

Claro que si- dijo Finn muy emocionada.

Tardaron unos 30 minutos y el retrato ya estaba listo.

¡WOW!, que hermoso esta-dijo esta viendo la pintura.

Gracias, princesa- dijo este, sorrajado.

¿Princesa?- dijo Finn nerviosa.

Si, esque pareces una- dijo este ruborizado- lo lamento ya debo que irme, hare lo posible para que el publico conosca tu pintura, ojala nos volvamos a ver, adios princesa- dijo este mientras se llevaba la pintura.

Adios Kairi-kun-se despidio Finn.

...

_**con Megumi**_

Ella estaba en la tienda de musica, miraba con antencion y alegria a cada instrumento. Estaba buscando uno especial para poder aprender a tocarlo, decidio aprender a tocar la guitarra. Habia una guitarra que le habia gustado mucho, pero estaba en una repiza alta y no podia alcanzarla.

Te ayudo- dijo una voz masculina, mientras le entregar la guitarra.

Ella tomo el instrumento en sus manos y luego vio a al chico que era de su misma edad, era mas alto que ella, era rubio, con unos ojos negros, tenia una camisa de botones color amarilla y unos pantalones azules.

_Gracias, me llamo Megumi y tu?_- escribio ella con una sonrisa.

Ya veo quieres cuidar tu voz verdad?, bueno mi nombre es Shaoran- dijo este con una sonrisa tierna.

_Un gusto en conocerte, Shaoran-kun-_ escribio Megumi, haciendo una reverencia.

¡Que linda eres, Megumi-chan!- dijo Shaoran, mientras la abrazaba.

_¿Shaoran-kun?-_ escribio ella, un poco sonrrajada

Lo lamento mucho, esque yo amo las cosas lindas y para mi tu eres la cosa mas linda que he visto- dijo este con sus mejillas sonrrajada.

_Lo lamento Shaoran-kun, pero ya debo irme-_ escribio ella, sonrrajada.

Estabien, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver- dijo Shaoran con determinacion.

_Si, tienes razon,bueno adios Shaoran-kun-_escribo en su pizarra, dejo la guitarra a un lado y se dirigio a la puerta.

¡Adios linda!- dijo este con alegria y sus mejillas coloradas.

...

_**con Sakura**_

Ella se encontraba en una zapateria de una buena marca, le encantaba los zapatos y se estaba probando un monton de pares de zapatillas.

¡Me encantan!- dijo Sakura, mientras se ponia unas zapatillas color rojas, ella se paro, pero al hacerlo perdio el equilibrio y empezo a caer. Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego, haci que poco a poco abrio los ojos, encontrandose a un chico de su edad, de cabello rojo y hermoso ojos esmeraldas, el le habia ayudado sosteniendola al caer.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico, ayudandole a pararse, el vestian con una playera roja y unos pantalones de mesclilla.

Si, muchas gracias,amm como te llamas?- pregunto ella, quitandose las zapatillas.

Me llamo Hikaru, señorita, puedo ver que esas zapatillas no te favorecen- dijo el mirando fijamente las zapatillas que ya estaban en la caja.

Si, tienes razon- dijo la pelirosa, algo avergonzada.

Bueno, te recomendaria que usaras zapatillas con un tacon menos alto, ya que pudieras lastimarte, deverias usar zapatillas de este tipo- dijo Hikaru, mostrandole unas zapatillas de tacon bajo de color blanco.

¡WOW! como sabes tanto de zapatos?-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Bueno, mi madre es una diseñadora popular de zapatos- contesto el rapidamente.

Que impresionante, me gustaria tener una madre asi- dijo est con brillos en los ojos.

No creeme, no te gustaria- dijo el triste.

¿Por que lo dices?- prengunto ella curiosa.

Pues, ella nunca esta en casa, me deja solo, cada vez que necesito su ayuda ella no esta por el trabajo- reclamo Hikaru.

Oye deverias pensarlo de otra manera, mi padre igual no esta mucho en casa por negocios, pero se que lo hacepor nuestr economia y cada vez que regresa aprovecho mi tempo con el tu tambien deveria hacer lo mismo- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, y el chico solo la observaba sonrrajado, ya que se ve hermosa hablando de esa forma.

Gracias Sakura-chan, por tu consejo- dijo el con una sonrisa.

No hay deque, pero ya me tengo que ir, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo la pelirosada tomando sus bolsas de compras y saliendo del lugar.

Tengo la imprecion que se nos volveremos a ver, esparare con ansias ese dia- susurro para el mismo.

...

_**con Akira**_

Ella ya habia comprado los ingredientes que queria, pero decidio comprarles un pequeño pastel a sus amigos y su torpe novio, se encontraba en una pasteleria escogiendo que tipo de pastel escojer.

Lo encontre-dijo ella, viendo un pequeño pastel de leche cubierto de chocolate, lo hiba agarra cuando otra mano aparecio y chocaron. Ella alzo la vista encontrandose con un chico de su misma edad, era castaño y con unos ojos azules, vestia con una camisa de botones color verde y unos pantalones azules.

Lo lamento- dijo quitando su mano rapidamente.

No se preocupe, pedire otro pastel- dijo Akira con una linda sonrisa.

No tomelo usted señorita- dijo el chico educadamente.

Gracias, mi nombre es Akira y el tuyo?- pregunto esta, extendiendolo la mano.

Me llamo Kaito- contesto el, mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Que lindo nombre tienes- dijo Akira con una tierna sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, igual el tuyo Akira- dijo Kaito, totalmente sonrrajado.

Lo lamento pero me tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga- dijo ella tomando el pastel.

Fue un gusto conocerte, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo Kaito muy alegre.

Si, estoy de acuerdo, adios Kaito-kun- se despidio Akira saliendo de la pasteleria.

...

_**CON HIKARI**_

Habia caminado por mucho tiempo y no encontraba el gimnacio, estaba totalmente irritada y enfadada.

¿Donde demonios esta?- se pregunto para si misma, pero luego escucho un gran grito.

¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!

La morena salio corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, a la direccion donde provenia ese grito, entro a un callejon sin salida, en ese lugar se encontraban 3 hombres lastimando a una niña de 8 años.

Porfavor sueltenme- dijo la niña mientras lloraba.

¡Callate estupida!- dijo uno de ellos, mientras le jalaba el cabello a la pobre niña.

¡NO LA TOQUES!- grito ella, mientras le daba una patada en la cara.

¡ESTUPIDA!- grito otro de ellos, tratando de darle un puñetazo a la morena, ella lo esquivo facilmente y haci le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. En un agil movimiento le dio una patada al tercer hombre que estaba paralizado viendo la ecena.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la niña, mientras acomodada su cabello.

Si, ¡OYE CUIDADO!- grito la niña, viendo a uno de esos tipo, que la queria golpiar con un fierro, rapidamente la morena abrazo a la pequeña haci protegiendola, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero jamas llego. Hikari lentamente voltio y vio a ese tipo inconciente en el piso y a un chico como de su edad, mas alto que ella, de cabellera negra como la noche y de ojos rojos carmesi, el vestia con una camiza blanca,encima de esta una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos pantalones negros.

¡GRACIAS!- grito feliz la niña, mientras abrazaba a la morena.

Tanquila, deverias ir a casa- dijo la morena.

Si, adios- se despidio la pequeña.

Me tengo que ir ya es tarde- se dijo a ella misma, ignorando al chico.

Oye espera preciosa, que no me vas a decir tu nombre?- dijo el chico.

Me llamo Hikari y tu?- pergunto la morena.

Soy Brad- dijo el acercandose peligrosamente a Hikari, quitandole su lazo del cuello.

Damelo- dijo ella un poco molesta.

Lo siento preciosa, pero no me distes la gracias cuando te salve, asi que me llevare este lazo- dijo mientras se subia a una moto negra.

¡REGRESAMELO BAKA!- le grito ella muy enojada.

Esto es lo que te pasa por hacer que un chico malo se enamorara ti- dijo el, mientras besaba el lazo-Adios preciosa, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Brad alejandose con su moto.

¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?- se pregunto la morena totalmente sorrajada- ¡ES CIERTO DEBO QUE IRME!- grito y salio corriendo en direccion asus amigas.

**LES GUSTO LOS NUEVOS CHICOS, LES ASEGURO QUE LOS **

**CHICOS TENDRAN MUCHOS CELOS APARTIR DE AHORA..**

**CONTINURA...**


	8. Aguas termales part 1

**Se que tiene tiempo que no pongo otro capitulo, lo siento es por la escuela y los deberes.**

**Ojala les guste**

**COMENTEN si es que les gusto.**

***w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w***

**Capitulo 8: Aguas termales part 1**

Despues del alocado dia del centro comercial, las chicas regresaron a la mansion, gracias a dios los chicos no se metieron en problemas. Cuando se hiso de noche las chicas se fueron a dormir, preparandose para el dia siguiente.

_En el desayuno_

Las chicas se encontraban disfrutando su delicioso desayuno, mientras que los chicos comian pesadamente, se encontraban cansados e irritados por limpiar la casa, cocinar, ahora tienen bien claro que jamas tomara una pisca de licor en su vida.

Vamos chicos, porque tan callados?- dijo Sakura divertida- acaso fue tan malo su dia ayer?

No tienes idea, cuanto tardamos en limpiar esta enorme mansion?- dijo Kei con pequeño tick en su ojo derecho

Y sorportar a estos idiotas- dijo Yahiro señalando con la mirada a Tadashi

¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA!- grito Tadashi, mientras se paraba de la mesa.

_Vamos chicos, no discutan- _se mostro en la pizarra de Megumi

Han estado asi desde anoche- dijo Jun, sosteniendose la cabeza- no han dejado de pelear

Wow, alparecer estan muy estresados- dijo Hikari con una gotita de agua en su nuca (estilo anime)

Gracias a sus gritos me a dado dolor de cabeza- dijo Ryuu fustrado

Pobres- dijo Finn compasiva

Eso les pasa por ebrios y pervertidos- dijo Akira, totalmente furiosa

vamos chicos, porque no vamos de viaje, ya saben para quitarles el estres- dijo Sakura contenta

Que tipo de viaje?- pregunto curiosa Hikari

Uno muy divertido, podriamos ir a unas aguas termales- dijo esta emocionada- conozco una de buena reputacion, y que les parece?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo ire- dijo Hikari muy emocionada

Yo igual- dijo Finn igual de emocionada

Si va mi angel, yo tambien- dijo Akira, abraznado a Hikari

_Si, yo me apunto, que dicen chicos?- _se mostro en la pizarra de Megumi

Me encantaria, yo voy- dijo Jun contento

Mmm... suena interesante, ire- dijo Yahiro con una sonrisa malefica

Yo tambien ire- dijo Ryuu emocionado

¡SIIII VAMOS!- grito Tadashi muy contento- que dices Kei?

Lo siento no puedo ir, tengo trabajo- contesto el, con su tono frio

Vamos, se que si vas sera mas divertido para todos, en especial para mi- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa tan tierna, como si fuera un angel, tal que hiso sonrrajar las mejillas de su apuesto novio, el voltio mirando al otro lado para ocultar su sonrrojo

Si es asi, entonces ire- dijo este nervioso

Esta decidido, iremos a las aguas termales- dijo Sakura emocionada

**CONTINUARA...**

LOSE ESTA CORTO TwT


End file.
